narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Aburame Clan
The is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure.First Databook, page 215 At birth, members of this clan are offered to a special breed of insects such as kikaichū as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. These insects will then live in symbiosis with their host from that point on. Because of this, its members are characterised by their use of insects as weapons. Overview The clan members may also carry additional insects in jars or gourds with them on missions. The insects can leave and enter their host's body through various pores. They feed on chakra as a food source, making them quite deadly. The relationship between the shinobi and the insects is mutually beneficial. The host grants the insects shelter and allows them to feed off their chakra, their body becoming a living hive of tens of thousands of these insects, and in return the insects do the user's bidding, allowing the shinobi to perform ninjutsu-like techniques without the use of hand seals or chakra conversion. A major defining trait of the Aburame clan is that all of its known members' eyes are obscured usually by glasses, as well as they wear clothing that usually cover up most of their body. A female insect can be left on a target, which then can be tracked by smell by the male insect, or scout insects can be sent out and return to tell the host information about the area. For this reason, Aburame clan members are experts in espionage; they can communicate with the insects, and the insects specialise in stealth because they make no noise or motion during combat. In addition to utilising insects in battle, the Aburame clan also studies insects. In the anime it was shown that they were rivals of the Kamizuru, a clan of bee users, until they defeated them in battle. Even though their insect-related techniques are known only amongst the clan, Aburame do not limit themselves to using just a single type of insects, in fact a select few used an insect considered rare even among the clan's members known as nano-sized, venomous insects. To date, only Shikuro and Torune are known to possess it. Another rare insect used by the clan are the kidaichū, an insect which reacts so exponentially to chakra that they grow rapidly in size when exposed to incorrect amounts of it, consuming their victim from the inside out. As noted by Shino, it makes the insects troublesome ones to host in the body.Naruto chapter 633, pages 4-5 It has also been shown that they possess the ability to communicate with other bugs and insects, as seen when Shino used what looked like a bee to gather information for him during the Chūnin Exams,Naruto chapter 41, page 14 and later when Muta asked some worms to investigate what was happening below ground during a reconnaissance mission.Naruto chapter 515, page 6 Utilised Insects * * * * Other Notable Clan Members * During Pain's invasion, an unnamed member of the clan accompanied Shibi along with Muta and Shino to confront Konan.Naruto chapter 427, page 14 * During the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha, an Aburame was seen alongside Hiruzen and his forces driving the Nine-Tails out of the village.Naruto chapter 503, page 7 * During the Fourth Shinobi World War, a group of Aburame clan members used the Insect Jamming Technique in conjunction with the Hiding in Mist Technique used by Kirigakure shinobi to obscure the vision of Tobi and Madara Uchiha and prevent them from sensing the Allied Shinobi Forces.Naruto chapter 611, page 14 Trivia * means ''"oil woman". It also may be a variation of "Aburamushi" (油虫), which means "cockroach". * The third person who accompanied Danzō Shimura alongside Orochimaru in Naruto: Shippūden #336 was credited as an Aburame in the ending credits of the episode. This has, however, not been corroborated in the manga. References de:Aburame-Clan es:Clan Aburame ru:Клан Абураме